


Always

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their fifth year, Rose Granger Weasley finally agrees to a date with Scorpius Malfoy.  Will Scorpius be able to keep his cool enough to make the date a success?  What effect will this pairing have on his friendship with Albus Potter?  </p><p>Relationships are confusing and often not what you expected.  Read as the trio learns this through their last few years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I had never even read fan fiction before I finished The Cursed Child, this week. Now I can't get enough of it (so there's one plus to their SO missing the mark with Scorbus). This is written in the style of the play and I was my own editor so my apologies if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. Oh, and I obviously don't own any of the characters, or concepts; we all know Jo is a Goddess. 
> 
> Enjoy!

PART ONE

\------  
Fifth year Slytherin Dormitory

 

ALBUS: She said yes?

SCORPIUS: She said yes.

Albus is sitting on his bed, his head darting back and forth to follow Scorpius, who is frantically pacing around the room, rifling through clothes.

ALBUS: To a date? She knows it's a date?

Scorpius: She knows it's a date!

ALBUS: With you?

SCORPIUS: I KNOW! In less than an hours time, Rose Granger Weasley and I will be having a romantic stroll around the grounds. Ahhhh. It only gets better from here, mate. You know we're bound to name a child after you - her cousin, my best friend.

Albus makes an angry gagging sound...

Although he doesn't understand exactly why, Albus is growing increasingly disgusted with the idea of this date.

SCORPIUS: HEY! I know it's a terrible name but those are the lengths to which I will go to honor our friendship. (Scorpius holds up two shirts in front of him) Now, which shirt?

ALBUS: This is so gross.

Scorpius gives a puzzled look and looks down at the two shirts in his hands.

SCORPIUS: Well, I guess I could go with the blue one?

ALBUS (standing, his anger rising): Not the bloody shirt. ROSE! You can't go out with ROSE! She's my cousin. We've grown up together. Put on performances for our family. WE'VE HAD BATHS TOGETHER! You most certainly can't snog her. (He makes another gagging sound) And she doesn't even like you, not really...she doesn't even pick up on your wit half the time! You can't go out with her!

SCORPIUS (taken aback and completely confused): Are you joking?

ALBUS: No.

SCORPIUS (his anger starting to flare): You're not joking?

ALBUS: NO!

SCORPIUS (his anger rising to meet Albus's): And you never thought to maybe mention this ANY time over the last four plus years? You didn't think that it might be beneficial to our friendship to let me know that you don't approve of the girl I've been PINING after? (mocking Albus's voice) Oh, hey Scorpius, you know that girl you have asked out monthly for as long as we've known each other? Well, if she ever says yes, I'm going to act like a spoiled child and yell at you about it.

ALBUS: I DIDN'T THINK SHE'D EVER SAY YES!

SCORPIUS: Oh, real nice mate.

There's a moment of tense silence when Albus gives a sigh and sits back on the bed, knowing that he has no valid reason to stop the date. He places both hands over his face in defeat & frustration. Scorpius just stands back and assesses him. He has no idea why, but he sees that this is causing Albus distress. He tosses the shirts down and sits next to his friend, their bodies touching slightly.

SCORPIUS (quietly): If you really don't want me to go, I won't.

ALBUS (pulling his hands away from his face & looking at Scorpius): Don't be ridiculous. You love her.

SCORPIUS: Yeah. (beat) But I love you more (he says with a laugh).

The two friends' eyes meet. Something passes between them. Albus swallows hard, his heart beating fast. Then nerves and discomfort cause him to abruptly stand.

ALBUS: No, no. I'm being a selfish prat.

SCORPIUS: No argument here, mate!

ALBUS: I'm sorry. Go on your date. Go woo your woman, make wedding plans, name babies.

SCORPIUS: You're sure?

ALBUS: Yes. And this shirt looks best on you. (he tosses one of the shirts to Scorpius)

Scorpius smiles and turns to change. The lights go down on the scene.

\------  
Hogwarts grounds, outskirts of the Forbidden Forest

 

Scorpius and Rose are laughing, hand in hand.

ROSE: You smell like bread! I still can't believe you decided THAT was the line you would go with.

SCORPIUS (laughing): You made me nervous. Well, MAKE me nervous, really.

Rose shyly smiles up at him. Scorpius shifts and averts his gaze, slightly uncomfortably.

SCORPIUS: Albus has never let me live it down either. He, somehow, works it into conversation at least once a week.

Rose cuts his words off with a kiss. Scorpius immediately pulls back. Rose looks at him very surprised.

ROSE: Why did you pull away?

SCORPIUS: Uh, sorry. Umm, you just...took me by surprise.

ROSE: You asked me on a date, Scorpius. Did you think we were just going to sit around and read?

SCORPIUS: Actually, that sounds like a splendid date to me!

Rose gives him a playful and annoyed look.

SCORPIUS: Sorry. Not funny.

Scorpius gives an apologetic look then leans in and kisses her briefly. He pulls back abruptly after just a second.

ROSE: What is wrong with you? I thought you liked me?

SCORPIUS: I know! I'm sorry! I don't know...maybe...I can try again?

ROSE (exasperated): No we can not try again! This is humiliating.

SCORPIUS: I'm so sorry, Rose. No, I don't want that. I'm sorry!

ROSE (her temper flaring): Is this about Albus?

SCORPIUS: Albus? No! Well, yes. A little bit.

Rose sighs and sits down.

ROSE: I always knew you fancied him.

SCORPIUS: WHAT?

ROSE: That's why I always told you no. I didn't want to get in the middle!

SCORPIUS: Wait. What? You think I FANCY Albus. As in, want to (drops his voice and glances around) snog Albus?

Scorpius's cheeks have turned to a rosy pink with embarrassment.

Rose raises her eyebrows in an expression of knowing amusement.

ROSE: You don't?

SCORPIUS: NO! No. And you are totally out of order!

Scorpius starts to walk back towards the castle in a huff. He makes it a few paces and turns back to Rose.

SCORPIUS: I am sorry that this date has been a disaster but I do NOT fancy Albus Potter.

\------  
Fifth Year, Slytherin Dormitory

 

Scorpius throws open the door and comes barreling into the room. Albus, who is lying on his bed, is startled by his entrance. Scorpius begins pacing.

ALBUS: Scorpius?

Scorpius continues to pace without saying anything

ALBUS (stands, alarmed): Is everything okay? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?

SCORPIUS (sighs): Everyone is fine.

ALBUS: My Dumbledore, the way you came in here, I thought you may have erased Rose from existence again!

SCORPIUS: No, although I kind of want to right now.

ALBUS: It went that well, huh? (he smirks)

SCORPIUS: It was awful. Absolutely horrifying.

Albus's smirk turns into a full smile at this.

SCORPIUS: Why would you smile at that? Why are you happy that my love life is falling apart? That's not how friends act, Albus!

Scorpius sits on the bed confused and dejected. Albus is startled at his friend's reaction. He feels genuinely guilty for being pleased that the date went terribly. He slowly sits down next to Scorpius and puts an arm around his back.

ALBUS: I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Hey (he tugs on Scorpius's shirt with his free hand. Scorpius makes eye contact with him at this) maybe you can ask her for a do over?

SCORPIUS (still staring into Albus's eyes): No, no I think that ship has sailed.

\------  
We launch into a series of scenes showing the progression of the term. Albus and Scorpius laughing playing exploding snaps. Scorpius staring at Albus while they're studying at the library. Albus and Scorpius having a snowball fight in Hogsmead that leads to them falling into the snow together.

\------  
The Library

 

The library is empty except for Rose who sits at a table, reading a book. Scorpius enters and approaches.

SCORPIUS: So, I DO, in fact, fancy Albus Potter.

Rose is startled at first by his sudden appearance and spewing of private information but almost immediately melts into a fit of laughter.

SCORPIUS: This is in no way funny, Rose.

ROSE (gaining composure): No, it really is! And why are you telling me?!

SCORPIUS: Because you knew, you knew before I did. So, maybe you'll know what I should do, you know, before I do!

ROSE: And you don't have anyone else you can tell.

SCORPIUS (quietly): And I don't have anyone else to tell. So?

ROSE: So?

SCORPIUS (falling into the chair across from Rose): What do I do?

ROSE: Well, logically that would depend on how you think HE feels about you?

SCORPIUS: I have no idea. There's is a possibility he was jealous when we went on our date (Rose cringes at the word). Sorry - sore subject (Albus enters from stage left, behind Scorpius. The audience and Rose are aware of this but Scorpius is oblivious. Rose is trying to signal him but he is stuck in his train of thought) - but let's be honest, Albus Serverus Potter can be one of the most selfish people on the planet so it could have (he stops, noticing Rose) - what? What are you doing?

ALBUS: I believe she's trying to signal you that your best mate just came in and is hearing you say awful things about him.

SCORPIUS: ALBUS!

Albus storms out of the library and Scorpius follows after him.

\------  
Fifth year, Slytherin dormitory

 

Albus enters with Scorpius right behind

ALBUS: Just leave, Scorpius!

SCORPIUS: Albus, no. It's not what you think!

ALBUS: Not what I think? I heard you!

SCORPIUS: No.

ALBUS: Calling ME selfish as you sit there and bad mouth me to ROSE - of all people.

SCORPIUS: I've told you you had selfish tendencies before!

ALBUS: You know that's different! You were talking to me...not trying to impress your little girlfiend.

SCORPIUS (growing more frantic by the second): That's not what -

ALBUS: I never took you for someone who would put down your friends just for your own gain -

SCORPIUS: Stop.

ALBUS: I don't want to talk to you! Leave!

SCORPIUS (completely panicked): Just LISTEN to me!

ALBUS: No. I don't want to hear a word you -

Scorpius cuts him off by planting a firm kiss on Albus's lips. It lasts a few second and when he pulls back, they both stand in stunned silence for a moment.

SCORPIUS: Oh my, Dumbledore. I can't believe I just did that.

ALBUS: You just kissed me.

SCORPIUS (he sits down onto the bed): I did, yes. You're very sharp, you.

ALBUS: Don't be snarky.

SCORPIUS: I was trying to just TELL you, to avoid this, but you're so damn stubborn -

ALBUS: So now I'm stubborn and selfish?

SCORPIUS: ALBUS! Stop. I like you. I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because I was so confused and -

ALBUS: But you could tell Rose?

SCORPIUS: Yes. Well, Rose knew, because you were the reason our date was so terrible. (His words start to tumble out quickly) When she kissed me I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Would you be mad when you found out? Would you be jealous? Then - what would it be like kissing you? It all just made me so confused. (he sighs and falls back onto the bed. He places his arm across his eyes) I am so mortified.

Albus stands, trying to process everything that came tumbling out of Scorpius's mouth.

ALBUS: I...

SCORPIUS (cutting him off): I know, I know. Blast, I wish I knew a forgetting charm. Let's just forget this whole mess happened, okay?

ALBUS (swallowing hard): Will you kiss me again?

SCORPIUS: What?

ALBUS: Well, it's just that I've been confused too. And then when you kissed me, it happened so fast that I was kind of in shock so I didn't get the chance to -

SCORPIUS: assess?

ALBUS: Right.

Scorpius gets to his feet. He's clearly very flustered.

SCORPIUS: So, to be clear, you want me to kiss you, to assess? (Albus nods) Right now?

Albus nods again and Scorpius immediately leans in and kisses him. Slowly and timidly at first and then the passion grows. As the passion grows, the lights in the room begin to burn more brightly, The two break apart and the lights return to normal. The silence that follows feels like it will stretch on forever.

ALBUS (he is overwhelmed with fear): I don't think...

SCORPIUS (cutting him off, slightly flustered): It's fine. It's fine. We're just friends. We're GREAT friends.

ALBUS (smiling slightly awkwardly): Always.  
\------

PART TWO

\------  
Hogwarts corridor

 

Professor McGonagall stands knocking on the door of a broom closet.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Gentlemen? I would've hoped by year seven, you would've come up with a more inspired location to snog.

Scorpius opens the door and pokes his head out.

SCORPIUS: Sorry, professor.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Out. Ten points from Slytherin.

Scorpius exits the broom cupboard, followed by a boy around the same age with dirty blonde hair.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Mr. Kettletoft.

Just then, a pretty, Asian girl with jet black hair rounds the corner wearing a very shocked and amused expression...the light stays with her as she walks briskly across the stage, leaving the other scene in darkness. She runs up to Albus who is sitting on a bench reading and plants a kiss on his cheek!

MEI: Al! You will never guess who was just caught with Mattie in the broom cupboard!

ALBUS: Who?

MEI: You have to guess!

ALBUS (he goes back to paging through his book): No. I don't think I really care that much.

MEI: Ugh, you're no fun! It was Scorpius!

At this Albus looks up from his book, too startled to mask the emotion on his face. Mei is too distracted to notice.

ALBUS: Scorpius with Mattie?

MEI: I know! Can you believe he - you know - goes that way?

Albus swallows hard, attempting to dislodge the lump in his throat.

ALBUS: No. I mean yeah. I knew that, I just didn't know that Mattie was his type.

MEI: You knew and you didn't tell me? (She gives a haughty sigh) Whatever, either way, it's perfect! My best friend and your best friend...together!

ALBUS (deadpan): oh yeah...perfect.

MEI: We have to go on a double date tomorrow!

ALBUS: Do we though?

MEI (grinning excitedly): Uh huh!

\------  
The library

Scorpius sits with Rose, books open in front of them, discussing something very animatedly. Albus walks up beside them.

ALBUS: Mattie Kettletoft?

Rose snickers

SCORPIUS (sighing exasperatedly): I was going to tell you tonight! It's just...it happened sort of suddenly.

Albus makes a disgusted face and then shakes his head as if shaking the image out of his mind. He pauses.

ALBUS: No, it's fine. I just (he sits down in the seat next to Rose) I just didn't think he was you're type, is all.

Rose snorts laughing at this.

ROSE: Mattie is his type only because of the very limited dating pool available to him!

SCORPIUS: Be nice!

Rose and Scorpius make playful, annoyed faces at each other.

ALBUS: So you don't like him?

SCORPIUS (shrugging): No, I do. I like him, I think. Rose is just being Rose.

Albus nods, trying to keep his face expressionless.

ALBUS: Well that's good because we're going on a double date tomorrow.

SCORPIUS (deadpan): What?

ALBUS: I know. It was unavoidable. Mei is (he mimics Mei's voice) soooooo excited.

SCORPIUS: I am so, very much, NOT doing that.

ALBUS: I'm afraid you are, mate. Mattie is apparently (using the high pitched voice, again) sooooooo excited too.

ROSE: Oh, to be a fly on the wall at this little soiree!

SCORPIUS: You will be! Find a date, you're coming!

ROSE: Oh no I'm not! (Laughing and standing) If you recall, I vowed to never go on another date with you again, Scorpius. Not after the way the last one ended.

Rose grabs her book and leaves with a wink. Albus and Scorpius look at each other, clearly remembering the night of the date with Rose. Scorpius breaks the eye contact first.

SCORPIUS: So, what are we doing for our awkward double date, then?

The scene fades to black.

\------  
Shrieking Shack

The scene opens with the two couples sitting opposite each other, a blanket, covered in snacks, laid out between them. The group is laughing and mindlessly eating as Albus tells a story.

ALBUS: Truly, I don't know how he got away with it! If they had caught me red handed with all those dungbombs, I would've been in the Headmistress's office so fast you would've thought I'd apparated there! But this guy...believing that you had confiscated them! Ha!

MEI: It's because of that face. He looks so innocent.

MATTIE: Yeah and if they only knew!

At this, Mattie reaches over and tickles Scorpius in the stomach. Scorpius giggles as he pulls Mattie's hand away. His cheeks are flushed a dark shade of pink and the flirtatious smile stays fixed in place. As Albus watches this, his smile fades. He looks down at the drink in his hand and takes a swig. Mei takes the drink from his hands and sets it on the ground next to her. She leans in and kisses him. Albus pulls back.

ALBUS (quietly): Mei, I'm not going to snog you with my best mate sitting right across from us.

MEI: It doesn't seem to be bothering him any.

Albus looks across to see Mattie lean in and kiss Scorpius. It twists his stomach into knots. He looks from the two of them down to his drink next to Mei. He purposefully knocks it over. Mei sees him do this. She opens her mouth to say something and then stops, looking from Scorpius to Albus, understanding flooding over her.

ALBUS (standing, loudly): Merlin's beard!

Scorpius and Mattie break apart at once.

SCORPIUS (laughing): You klutz!

Scorpius takes out his wand and points it at the mess.

SCORPIUS: Tergeo!

MEI (standing abruptly, doing her best to keep her voice even): I'm ready to go. Mattie, let's go.

MATTIE: What? It's still early.

MEI: Mattie, we're leaving.

Because of her abruptness, Mattie stands at once and goes over to Mei. Scorpius shoots a confused look to Albus who diverts his eyes.

ALBUS: Hang on, let me get the cloak.

MEI: No. We want to go back alone.

MATTIE: We do?

SCORPIUS: Don't be daft. You could get caught.

MEI: We'll take our chances.

MATTIE: We will?

Mei looks directly at Mattie. It's clear then that she looks to be on the verge of tears. He's instantly only focused on concern for his friend. He puts his hand on her and leads her out of the room, immediately.

SCORPIUS: Uh...goodnight then?

SCORPIUS (after ensuring they were gone): What did you DO, Albus? I don't know if I've ever even seen your dad that angry with you. Blast. (he shakes his head in disbelief and stoops to pick up the blanket, food, and invisibility cloak)

Albus continues standing, fists clenched and determined, as if making a difficult decision.

SCORPIUS: That bad? We can talk about it in the morning, then. Come on, let's go back.

He pats Ablus on the chest and starts to walk past him, Albus catches his hand, his decision made. Scorpius looks at him.

ALBUS: Scorpius?

SCORPIUS (a look of concern on his face): What is it?

Albus leans in and kisses him, hard on the mouth. Scorpius leans back, not having any idea what to make of this.

ALBUS (near tears): Am I too late?

Scorpius exhales deeply, shaking his head, dropping everything and catching Albus's face in his hands. The lights in the room brighten. The two kiss passionately. Albus's hands entwined in Scorpius's hair, Scorpius's hands falling to Albus's waist and pulling him closer. They fall to the ground, on top of each other. The lights in the room brighten more until the bulbs pop and the scene is left in darkness.

In darkness.

ALBUS: Reparo. Lumos Maxima.

The lights shine on the scene again. Sex is heavily implied as Albus's shirt remains untucked and Scorpius stands, buttoning his shirt up. The two make eye contact and smile shyly and awkwardly.

ALBUS(chuckling): Your buttons are all crooked.

SCORPIUS (very nervously): oh...

Albus walks over and starts rebuttoning Scorpius's shirt. He looks up at Scorpius who nervously looks away.

ALBUS: Don't do that.

SCORPIUS: What?

ALBUS: Act strangely with me. It's still me. It's still us.

SCORPIUS (smiling): A new version, surely.

ALBUS (smiling): Well, yes. A better version, I think.

SCORPIUS (screwing up his face to mock thinking the concept over and then smiles): Definitely.

ALBUS: So...don't be strange with me. No matter what else we are now, we're still friends. Best friends.

Beat.

Scorpius leans in and gently kisses Albus.

SCORPIUS: Always.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note (or rather, end note): I used Chistina Perri's song Arms as a little bit of inspiration. I think it fits well with the pairing so if you love them, you might want to give it a listen.


End file.
